The Unwound Future 2 Clive's Return
by OtakuGamerRed321
Summary: It's been 3 years since the day of "The Revenge" everything is peaceful. Luke and Layton find themselves in another puzzled mystery. But wait Flora is missing? Why does Layton feel like something is wrong? Can They Find Out The Truth Or Will It Be The End
1. The New Beginning

I finally have it hope you like it cuz its really good I tried to make them like they acted in the game.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lost Future 2 Clive's Return Ch1 The Beginning<strong>_

It was a sunny day in London. Everyone was happy and smiling forgetting what happened 3 years ago. You might know the story of the man who got his revenge on London that failed. Well it's been 3 years since that day and everything has been peaceful.

"Luke, it's not right here" Layton said looking out his office window.

Luke put down his tea.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Luke asked.

"I just feel like something is missing" Layton said turning around and looking at Luke.

Luke and Layton now live together after Layton convinced Luke's parents to let him stay with him.

"Well Flora has been gone for a while but you know her whenever you send her to get tea she takes a long time because she buys gifts for everyone" Luke said.

"Now now, Luke Flora will be back any second anyway why don't we go somewhere in the meantime" Layton said.

Luke wrote a note in case Flora came while they were out it read

"Hi Flora

sorry were not here

but we had to go somewhere

Thanks for understanding

See You Soon :)".

Layton and Luke walked out the building and were now walking on the sidewalk.

"Professor, where are we going?" Luke asked curiously.

"Were going to see an old friend" Layton said.

Luke stayed silent thinking who the friend Layton was referring to.

They approached a gray depressing building near the police station.

"Hello Professor what are you doing here and with him" Inspector Chelmey said looking at Luke as if annoyed.

Barton was standing next to Chelmey.

"Oh don't worry Luke is fine with me anyway were going to visit a friend" Layton said.

Chelmey looked confused for a second then he seemed to know who they were going to visit.

"Oh him. Well be careful it seems he's gotten crazy" Chelmey said.

"Yeah he was saying something that no one can steal his soul but how can you do that?" Barton said confused.

"Shut it, Barton let me do the talking" Chelmey said.

"Sorry" Barton responded.

Luke felt pity for Barton.

"HEY stop being so mean… uh Mr. Chelmey" Luke paused hoping he wouldn't be scolded.

Except he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"You've grown, my boy" Chelmey said.

Luke smiled because getting a praise from Chelmey was as real as flying pigs to Luke.

"Ok let's move on, Luke. Goodbye, Inspector" Layton said walking into the building.

"See you, Layton" Chelmey said walking away with Barton.

Luke looked around feeling something that made him tremble with fear.

Luke saw a sign that read

"Beware".

Luke hated seeing those words.

"Professor, where are we I'm scared" Luke said softly grabbing Layton's coat.

"Were at the London Prison don't worry just stay by my side" Layton said.

Luke held Layton's coat tighter as he looked around.

Layton walked to a desk.

"Hello were here to see-" Layton was cut off.

"Yes I know, Mr. Layton right?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Yes I'm Layton" Layton said confirming what she said.

"Would you like someone to stay with you while visiting" the lady asked.

"No thank you can you just tell us the directions" Layton asked.

"Ok well go through that door keep going straight then turn left and the other cells in the left won't have anyone inside but keep going then the last cell will have the person you want to visit but are you sure you want to go in with this little one if you want he can stay here" the lady said looking at scared little Luke.

"No it's ok he's fine and thank you for your generosity" Layton said.

Luke looked around and inside the cells feeling uneasy because of the stares he got from some of the guys in the cells.

Luke felt a chill as they turned to the left.

Luke and Layton heard a voice coming from the last cell.

"As the revolution started it seemed the evil queen didn't care much until-" the voice stopped as it heard Layton and Luke's foot steps.

Layton and Luke stopped walking when they were in front of the last cell.

"Hello C-" Layton was cut off.

"I know my name, Professor" a man said in a corner closing a book he was reading.

"They allow books in jail" Luke said regretting ever saying that.

"This isn't jail, Luke its home to me" the man said getting up.

"You don't really think this is home right?" Luke asked.

"Well its not cozy but hey a roof on your head is a house" the man said turning around and revealing his face.

It was Clive Dove, the mastermind of the commotion that happened 3 years ago.

"Did you come here for my soul" Clive asked.

"How do you do that" Luke asked confused.

"I guess your not the one" Clive whispered softly to himself.

"What was that, Clive" Layton asked.

"Nothing, Professor" Clive said smiling mischievously.

"Anyway why'd you come" Clive asked picking up his book.

"We can't visit our favorite man" Layton asked sarcastically.

"Heh" Clive laughed.

"What's that book, Clive" Luke asked still holding Layton's coat.

"Oh it's a tale my parents told to me when I was a child I begged the police to let me take it in it's titled Story Of Evil" Clive said hugging the book as if it were his parents.

"Can I take a look" Luke asked reaching out a hand.

Clive looks at Luke's hand and thinks.

Clive hands him the book looking at him making sure he doesn't damage it.

Luke looks at the back it says

"A queen,

a servant,

a beautiful maiden,

a white maiden,

a prince of the ocean,

a red knight, and

a pink witch.

They are all tied together

first the queen met the servant then

the beautiful maiden met the white maiden then

the prince met the beautiful maiden

the witch met the queen and servant then

the queen met the beautiful maiden then

the servant met the beautiful maiden then

the knight met the beautiful maiden then

the knight met the queen then

the white maiden met the queen and that's

The End.

But the thing that remembers all of them is

a magic wand,

a sword with tons of blood,

a blue crown with blood and tears,

a white shiny knife filled with the queen's blood,

a blue ribbon painted red,

a head cut off,

a bottle floating at sea, and

a yellow flower petal.

What could've happened?"

Luke handed the book back to Clive.

"Isn't it a great book" Clive asked.

"Um I don't know it seems like theirs killing" Luke said nervously grabbing Layton's coat.

"Yes but its still a great story" Clive said.

"Are you sure you should be reading that" Layton asked.

Clive did not answer he opened the book and read aloud.

"The evil queen didn't care much until her servant walked up to her and said it's not a revolt it's a revolution. Which made the queen think. Sooner or later the servant and queen traded clothes and the queen left wearing the servant's clothes. Then the servant or fake queen was sent to have his head chopped off-" Clive kept reading aloud.

"Let's go back, Luke I think Flora is waiting for us" Layton said.

Luke looked up at him and nodded yes.

They walked all the way back not saying a word.

"What's wrong, Luke" Layton asked.

"Oh nothing I just can't believe I'm 13 already" Luke said wondering.

Yesterday was Luke's Birthday and he just turned 13.

"Time can be fast when enjoying the time" Layton said.

"Well time doesn't work on me I sound like how I sounded 3 years ago which is a little kid" Luke said joking.

"Now, Luke your voice will age when the time comes" Layton said.

"I know I was just joking, Professor" Luke said smiling.

Luke and Layton entered the office and Luke didn't see Flora.

"Professor, Flora is really late I'm worried" Luke said looking at Layton.

"True true I think we should-" Layton was cut off.

"Look" Luke yelled pointing.

"Oh sorry, Professor" Luke said.

Luke and Layton saw a letter on Layton's desk. Luke opened the letter which read

"HELP

quickly come

PLEASE HELP

I can't keep writing but

I'm at the clock shop

and seemed to have vanished

HEL-"

the last word smeared off the paper.

"We have to go to the clock shop, Professor" Luke said worried.

"It's too late it's already 7:00, Luke" Layton said

"Professor" Luke said.

"Ok we should check it out" Layton said.

They ran to the clock shop.

Luke knocked on the door.

The door opened by itself.

They walked in looking around.

"Hey Professor remember this" Luke said hitting the big clock.

"Luke be careful" Layton warned.

"Sorry" Luke said.

"That's…odd" Layton said.

"What, Professor" Luke asked.

"The wires for the elevator aren't here?" Layton said looking at the cut wire that they saw through a hole in the wall.

"Weird" Luke said starting to think.

"Luke?" A voice said confused.

Luke and Layton turned around and saw Flora standing their with her dress ripped and her hair loose and a mess and was also breathing heavily.

"FLORA!" Luke yelled running to her and hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry, Luke I'm fine I am 15 anyway" Flora said petting his head.

"Flora your dress its…ruined" Luke said feeling her dress.

"What happened to you, Flora" Layton asked.

"I don't remember I just saw dark I barely had time to put that letter in a mail box" Flora said.

"At least your safe" Luke said hugging her again.

"For some reason though-ow-my ankle hurts" Flora said grabbing her right foot.

"I'll carry you" Layton said holding out his hand.

"I don't want to be a bother, Professor" Flora said.

"Yeah, Professor you are 39 a-" Luke covered his mouth.

"Luke fix your mouth" Flora scolded.

Layton was carrying Flora on his back while Luke looked at Flora as she slept.

Luke began to wonder about the book Clive had.

_Story Of Evil sounds like that cartoon some kids at my school were talking about that cartoon that came from Japan well not cartoon they said robot pop stars? _Luke thought.

At the house Layton put Flora on the couch and Luke went to his room to sleep and so did Layton.

Flora was sleeping peacefully.

And the rest of the night was not what you suspect.

**In The Prison **

Clive finished reading the book but then read it again.

"HEY Its time to sleep put that book away, nerd" a jail warden yelled slamming his stick on the cell bars to startle Clive.

Clive stood up

"Yes, sir" Clive said.

Clive sat on his hard brick bed.

Clive sighed.

Clive then whispered to himself

"Please Come Quickly".

* * *

><p>Please Review Thanks For Reading! :)<p> 


	2. Flora Is Missing

Just so you know The Story Of Evil is a set of songs made by Rin & Len. It's on Youtube and the first song is Daughter Of Evil then its Servant Of Evil then its Regret Message then its Re_Birthday then its Daughter Of White then its Twiright Prank.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lost Future 2 Clive's Return Ch2 Flora Is Missing<strong>_

That night Luke couldn't sleep so he opened his window and looked outside.

As the time went by Luke thought about 3 years ago when Clive and him had some great times.

Luke thought about the book as he almost dazed to sleep looking at the stars.

Luke walked into the library and tried to find the book.

Luke finally found it and went to his room and read.

Luke stopped reading after page one when he heard a noise coming from downstairs in the living room.

Luke didn't want to wake Professor so he went down himself with only scissors in his hand.

Luke kept hearing noises and he started shaking as he walked downstairs.

It was pitch black Luke couldn't find the light switch.

Luke finally turned on the lights and saw that Flora was gone.

Luke froze thinking of what could've happened.

Luke walked to where Flora slept.

Luke felt like crying a bit but he sniffed as he touched the blankets Flora slept on.

Luke sniffed again as he felt hopeless and then yelled as loud as he could.

He couldn't help it as he yelled and cried he remembered the rule of a gentlemen that states

"you can cry but not in public or loudly and screaming".

Layton ran downstairs and stopped when he saw Luke crying.

Luke looked at Layton and then covered his face embarrassed.

Layton walked up to him.

"What happened I heard you yell and thought their was a burglar" Layton said.

Layton then noticed that Flora was gone.

"Luke, look at me" Layton said grabbing his shoulders.

Luke kept crying as more and more tears fell from his eyes.

"Luke, LOOK AT ME" Layton yelled.

"NO" Luke yelled crying even more.

Layton slapped Luke.

Luke then touched his cheek and for a moment he stopped crying then he cried again.

Layton hugged him.

"Come Luke pull yourself together and let's go find Flora" Layton said.

Luke nodded yes and wiped his tears.

They walked outside.

It was raining HARD.

Luke was getting cold and Layton covered Luke with his coat.

As they walked in the rain the wind blew.

A few seconds later Layton heard his phone ring, He answered it.

"Yes…Oh Inspector What is it…What…Well do you know who it was…I was afraid you might say that…Well ok but…Inspector I can't right now-…Fine I'll be on my way"

Layton ended the call.

"What's wrong, Professor" Luke asked.

"It seems that someone broke out of jail with an accomplice but Inspector can't seem to find any clues we'll have to look for Flora later, Luke" Layton said.

"Uh Professor, is it ok if I find Flora alone I'm worried, Professor" Luke insisted.

Layton looked into Luke's eyes and saw that he was serious.

"Ok make sure to call if there is any news goodbye, Luke" Layton said walking away.

"Bye" Luke said.

Luke then saw that he was still wearing Layton's coat.

Luke ran to Layton.

"Professor, here your coat" Luke said handing Layton his coat.

Layton took the coat and walked away.

Luke was now colder than before.

_Stay strong Luke. You are a gentlemen _Luke thought as he shook from his coldness.

Luke ran and ran looking everywhere he could.

Luke even tried asking people but it was nighttime no one was awake at this hour.

Luke stopped suddenly and sat at a bench in the park.

Luke was now colder than ever.

_I guess Winter is coming early _Luke thought.

It was November and it doesn't get that cold in November.

Luke tried warming his hands but after the warm faded he felt colder.

Luke stood as the rain kept pouring.

Luke started to walk as he thought of the book again.

All of a sudden Luke heard his phone ring.

Luke picked up his phone.

"Yes, Professor" Luke said.

"Luke, come quickly to the back of the jail building" Layton said.

"Why, Professor" Luke asked.

"I think I know where Flora is" Layton said.

"Ok" Luke said.

He hung up.

After that call Luke smiled and ran to the jail.

Luke now didn't care he was cold. He ran like he was being chased by a monster.

Luke finally reached the jail building and ran to the back.

Luke saw lots of police cars and he saw Chelmey and Layton talking and he saw half of the building was destroyed.

Luke ran to Layton.

"I'm here, Professor" Luke said.

"Good well it seems that this person that escaped headed to where we lived" Layton said.

"How do you know that" Luke asked.

"The cameras but it was very dark so we couldn't see much but I think that person went to our home but their was two people escaping" Layton said.

Luke felt his heart sink.

Flora was Luke's bestest friend besides Layton.

"What do we do now, Professor" Luke asked looking up at him and then at the broken building.

"We must find more clues in the morning but for now we must rest" Layton said.

"Ok" Luke agreed.

Luke really didn't want to go home.

Luke wanted to find Flora wherever she was.

**The Next Day **

Luke woke up at 7:00am.

Layton woke at 7:01am.

Layton walked downstairs and stopped as he saw Luke reading the book Clive read.

"What are you reading, Luke" Layton said making coffee.

"Oh Professor you startled me. I'm reading that book Clive read you know The Story Of Evil" Luke said.

"Well what's happening so far" Layton asked drinking coffee.

"Oh well I just started I'm barely on page three" Luke said.

It was silent.

"Professor, do you know who escaped" Luke asked putting the book down.

"The prisoner that escaped was-". Layton stopped.

They heard a noise coming from the basement.

"What was that" Luke asked as his heart raced.

Layton got up and walked down to the basement.

Luke grabbed Layton's coat as he shook.

They saw two shadows.

One stood and the other ran.

As Layton and Luke grew closer it grew darker.

A hand touched Luke's shoulder.

"AH" Luke yelled in surprise and horror.

"Luke Layton, is that you?" the shadow asked.

"Wait I know that voice FLORA!" Luke yelled.

Layton found the light switch and turned on the lights.

Flora stood their and Luke stared.

"FLORA YOU SCARED ME" Luke yelled.

Flora giggled.

"Flora where were you?" Layton asked.

"Oh well last night I walked in here looking for my lost bracelet and then the door closed behind me and I couldn't open the door" Flora said.

"That's the noise I heard" Luke commented.

Layton looked around.

"Is someone else here?" Layton asked.

"No just me" Flora said.

"Anyway come Flora I'll make you breakfast" Luke said smiling and leading the way out.

Layton took one last look at the basement and walked away.

**Afternoon **

"Ok I'm off to get groceries" Flora said standing up.

"Wait" Layton said.

Flora turned to Layton.

"Luke is going with you" Layton said.

"Um ok I guess come on, Luke" Flora said.

Luke stood and walked with Flora.

It was quiet.

"UGH I can't believe, Professor told ME to go with YOU" Flora said annoyed.

Luke said nothing thinking of the book.

"Are you listening?" Flora asked annoyed.

"Yes, Flora" Luke said politely.

It grew quiet again.

Luke avoided eye contact and Flora kept looking around for something to talk about.

"Hey Luke do you like me" Flora asked curiously.

Luke's heart raced with surprise.

"As a friend" Luke said quickly and with panic in his voice.

"Ok good cause I'm selfish, right?" Flora said looking at the ground.

Luke stood quietly.

"Hey Flora you want ice-cream?" Luke said changing the subject.

"Sure" Flora said smiling.

Flora sat at a bench waiting as Luke went to the ice-cream stand.

"I'm back here, F-". Luke stopped.

Luke looked around he couldn't see Flora anywhere.

"This is the third time" Luke said to himself a bit annoyed.

"I better tell Professor" Luke said getting his cell phone.

Luke felt sad and worried though.

"Professor, Flora is gone we have to find her" Luke said.

"Ok meet me at the park" Layton said as he hung up.

Luke sighed and started heading to the park.

_Don't worry Flora we'll find you and I won't let you get captured again I Swear _Luke thought.

"I'll Find You, Flora!"

* * *

><p>You have no idea what happens next only I know LoL!<p> 


	3. Finding Flora

Please go to my Youtube Channel and watch my newest video called "Luke Says Clive Dove Is A Bad Boy" My user name is Rose21991

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lost Future 2 Clive's Return Ch3 Finding Flora<strong>_

Luke was walking to the park.

Luke wondered why Flora kept missing.

As he walked he bumped into a girl.

The girl looked just like Claire but kid version.

"Oh uh sorry, Miss" Luke said standing and bowing and streching out his hand to help her up.

The girl looked at him and stared.

The staring reminded Luke of when he saw that soap opera one night for no reason and the girl fell in love.

Luke felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh is something wrong, Ma'am" Luke said showing his nervousness.

The girl kept looking.

She then got up herself.

"You don't have to be such a gentlemen that gets annoying once in a while" The girl said annoyed.

Luke seem surprised.

_That's weird. This is the first time I met a girl like this _Luke thought staring at her surprised.

The girl glared.

"Humph your such a child how old are you anyway like 8 or 6" The girl said mocking him.

"The name's Luke and I'm 13 years old, Ma'am. What's your name?" Luke asked trying not to show his annoyance.

The girl looked at him and crossed her arms.

"My name is Kar with a K and with no E and I'm 13" Kar said glaring at Luke

(NOTE: Kar's name is pronounced Care).

_What kinda name is Kar? _Luke thought.

"What a beautiful name" Luke said smiling.

"Yeah right your lying" Kar said.

"No really I'm saying the tr-"

Luke was cut off.

"Hi Kar who's that your BF or something hahaha" A girl walking by said.

The girl left laughing with her friends laughing and taking pictures.

"HE'S NOT MY-oh whatever" Kar said not caring anymore.

_WHAT I just met her! _Luke thought.

"Hey is your mother's name Claire?" Luke asked politely.

Kar turned to him.

Kar looked behind him and seemed surprised.

"Oh hey look at the time gotta to go BYE" Kar yelled running away.

Luke turned around.

Luke saw a woman with a white hat.

She looked a lot like Claire.

The woman ran after Kar.

Luke didn't want to get in the middle.

Luke thought that woman was Kar's mother or something.

Luke walked away and continued going to the park.

**Kar's Side**

Kar ran and ran.

"Excuse me" Kar said to everyone she passed.

Kar turned around.

Kar winked at the woman chasing her.

"Kar come back here" the woman yelled.

Kar didn't stop.

Kar bumped into someone.

Kar turned around.

"What's your pro-".

Kar stopped.

Kar saw a man.

It was Clive.

The woman stopped and hid from Clive.

"Ugh don't worry it was my fault I should've looked where I was going" Clive said getting up and taking Kar's hand.

Clive kissed the top of her hand.

"Sorry, Milady" Clive said smiling.

_What a Play Boy but he is cute _Kar thought.

She didn't blush.

Clive stared at her.

"Ooook anyway gotta go bye, tall dude" Kar said walking away.

"Wait" Clive said grabbing her arm.

Kar turned around.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kar asked.

"What's your name" Clive asked kindly.

"The name's Kar with a K and with no E and I'm 13" Kar said proudly.

"My name is Clive and I'm-".

Clive was cut off.

"GET HIM!" The police yelled.

They started chasing Clive.

"BYE" Clive yelled running.

Kar stared as he ran.

The woman walked up to Kar.

"Don't talk to him ever again, Kar" The woman said.

"Ok, mom" Kar said annoyed.

"WAIT" A girl running yelled.

It was Flora.

She ran after the police and Clive.

**Back To Luke **

Luke was finally at the park.

Luke saw Layton standing their waiting for him.

"So Professor what are we going to do now?" Luke asked walking up to him.

Before Layton could answer Luke's phone rang.

"Uh hello" Luke said not knowing the number.

"Hey Luke dude its me Kar" Kar said.

"Oh Kar how did you get my number" Luke asked.

"I looked in the phonebook DUH but your under mystery solvers weird" Kar said.

"Um actually I am a-".

Luke was cut off.

"Never mind anyway way I saw this girl run past me after this Clive guy talked to me" Kar said.

"WHAT wait how did the girl look like" Luke asked curiously.

"Well she looked just like a doll" Kar said.

Luke gasped.

"FLORA" Luke yelled.

"Flora? What's a Flora?" Kar asked.

"Thanks, Kar gotta go bye" Luke said.

He ended the call.

"Who was that, Luke" Layton asked.

"Oh it's a girl that looks like Claire but her name is Kar with a K and no E and she said she saw Flora chasing after Clive" Luke said surprised.

"Well where is Kar?" Layton asked.

Luke stood.

Luke got the phone and dialed Kar's number.

**After That **

Luke and Layton saw Flora, Clive's, and other people's foot prints on the dirt.

Luke and Layton followed the foot print path.

They approached a wood shack and Luke was about to open the door.

Layton grabbed Luke.

Luke felt uncomfortable because he never liked being surprisingly touched.

Layton pulled him.

"Luke, don't . We don't know if there is someone dangerous in their" Layton whispered in Luke's ear.

Luke nodded.

They crawled to the window and Luke peeked.

Layton grabbed Luke and pulled again.

"Just listen, Luke who knows if they can see us" Layton whispered.

They heard nothing and peeked their was no one inside but it seemed someone was living in their and was out.

"Should we go inside, Professor?" Luke asked looking at Layton.

"Yes come on, Luke" Layton said getting up and turning the door knob.

Luke and Layton opened the door.

Luke saw a letter and ran to it.

Luke and Layton read quietly.

Luke felt teary and Layton was a bit surprised.

_But how isn't it impossible or did Dimitri continue on his project or did something happen WAIT maybe no he's in jail who could've done this to poor Flora. _Luke thought.

_I'm Sorry Flora I'm Too Late…_

* * *

><p>Poor little Luke he's all sad<p> 


	4. Nighttime

Hi people I wasn't really trying with this chapter but in the end is when it got good TRUST ME!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lost Future 2 Clive's Return Ch4 Nighttime<strong>_

It was nighttime in London.

As the moon shined a young boy named Luke was staring out his window and he was deep in thought.

Luke kept the letter that him and Layton found yesterday.

Luke grabbed it and sat on his bed and read the letter again.

It read

_Please Anyone Whoever is reading please help! _

_My name is Flora _

_please inform this to Professor Layton _

_or _

_his apprentice #1, Luke _

_PLEASE HE- _

The rest of the word was smeared off the paper and a drip of blood was on the last word.

Also a blood finger print was on the bottom.

Luke stared at the blood and soon he was teary.

Luke can't control his emotions.

He sobbed quietly as he hugged the letter tightly.

Luke couldn't bear to tell Layton about his feelings.

Luke doesn't want the Professor to think he's a wimp.

Luke changed into his day clothes and grabbed his satchel/bag and his hat and walked out of his room.

Luke looked at the Professor's door.

He wanted to knock so he wouldn't go alone but he hesitated and walked down to the living room.

Luke straightened himself and opened the door and walked outside.

It was snowing and it was really cold.

Luke grabbed his coat and closed the door.

Luke was freezing.

He walked through the blizzard.

Luke took out his phone and checked the weather.

His phone said that it was 30 degrees.

He put his phone away.

Luke saw a taxi and went in.

"To the Prison please" Luke said quietly.

The taxi driver nodded and he drove.

Luke breathed heavily.

He saw his breath as he breathed in and out.

Luke finally arrived.

He handed the Taxi driver $1.00 and walked up to the Prison.

Luke walked in the building and everyone was staring in confusion.

He walked up to the desk.

He went up on his tip toes.

"Um excuse me, Miss. Can I please enter that room" Luke asked pointing at the door that leads to the jail cells.

The woman looked at him in confusion.

"How old are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm 13 years old, ma'am" Luke said politely.

"Yes you may enter but where are your parents?" the woman asked.

"Oh uh…"

Luke thought.

_A gentlemen never lies so why don't I change the subject _Luke thought.

"May I go in" Luke asked once more.

The woman stared

"Yes" the woman said forgetting the subject.

Luke opened the door.

Luke walked in trying not to act scared.

Luke noticed that most of the people were staring at him.

He tripped.

Everyone laughed.

Luke got up and dusted himself off.

"A gentlemen should never be offended" Luke whispered to himself.

He kept walking.

Luke saw a jail warden talking to Clive.

"You can only have that book for one more day then we'll take away Mr. Dove" the jail warden said strictly.

The jail warden walked away and purposely bumped into Luke.

Luke didn't do anything he just glared as he walked along.

The jail warden turned around.

"BOY, what are you doing here at this time don't you have parents" the jail warden yelled making Luke jump.

Clive stood up as he heard the jail warden scolding poor Luke.

"Uh yes, sir" Luke said.

"A boy like you can't be in Prison at this hour. Your coming with me" the jail warden commanded grabbing Luke's arm.

"STOP" Clive yelled sticking his hand through the bars grabbing the jail warden's arm.

"Stay out of this or I'll hit you again" the jail warden yelled turning to Clive.

Clive gave a stern look and didn't let go.

Luke looked at Clive's eyes.

He didn't see evil and mean eyes.

He saw nice and caring eyes.

Luke stared.

The jail warden grabbed his stick and raised it in the air.

Clive backed away quickly.

The jail warden tried reaching Clive but he couldn't.

"Sorry, sir. By the way have you ever heard of a gentleman" Luke asked not joking.

The jail warden glared at him.

"Your lucky, Illegal" the jail warden said.

"It's Legal" Clive yelled back as he walked away.

Luke looked confused.

"Legal?" Luke said confused.

Clive looked at him.

"Oh well here my nickname is Legal Luke" Clive said grinning.

"You've changed since last time" Luke said.

"Oh it's cause I was in my reading zone" Clive said.

"And why did you steal my name?" Luke asked.

"Well I do look like you don't I" Clive said.

"Why did you well save me" Luke asked.

"I'm whatcha call Neevil" Clive said laughing.

"I'm serious" Luke said.

"Well cause your like a brother to me and I couldn't let someone as small as you get caught on The Times as the boy who snuck out" Clive said.

"I'm NOT short" Luke said loudly.

"Anyway why'd you come this late without the Professor" Clive asked curiously.

"Oh well uh I wanted to talk about something and it involv-"

Luke stopped.

They heard a box move.

Luke clenched the bars.

Clive looked around.

"Did you here that" Luke asked.

"No anyway continue" Clive said.

Luke told Clive about Flora and how he felt.

"Well why don't you tell Layton" Clive said.

"Well because I don't want him to think I'm a wimp" Luke said.

"HA you know the Professor and you know he would NEVER do that" Clive said.

Luke stood wide eyed.

_Wow he's right _Luke thought feeling really dumb.

Clive noticed.

"Don't worry your not stupid" Clive said kindly.

Luke chuckled.

Luke went back home but he walked feeling not so sad anymore.

Luke carefully opened the door to his house and quietly put his coat up.

Luke tip toed to his room but then the lights went on.

Luke turned around scared.

And you guessed it,

it was Layton sitting on his chair waiting for Luke.

"Luke, where were you?" Layton asked.

"Uh well, Professor I went to go visit Clive" Luke said nervously.

Layton sighed.

"Why are you going so late and by yourself, Luke? I was worried" Layton said waiting patiently for an answer.

_Did the Professor say he was worried? _Luke thought.

"Sorry, Professor" Luke said quietly looking at the ground.

Layton stood up and hugged Luke.

"It's late, Luke and we both need o rest Goodnight" Layton said walking into his room.

Luke walked into his room and changed into his sleepwear.

Luke dazed into sleep.

_We'll Find You, Flora_ Luke thought.

"Luke?" a voice said while knocking on the door.

Luke opened his room door.

Luke soon had a hand on his mouth and he was carried.

Luke couldn't see who the person was.

Luke yelled but the Professor couldn't hear him because of the hand covering his mouth.

_PROFESSOR HELP! _Luke thought.

The person grabbing Luke was bitten by him.

The person let go and Luke fell.

Luke banged on the Professor's door.

"PROFESSOR HELP I'M BEING STOLEN HELP!" Luke yelled banging and banging.

Luke started to cry loudly.

The door opened and Layton came out with an iron tube.

Luke hid behind Layton.

Layton turned on the lights.

Luke gasped.

_No Way! _Luke thought.

"Oh dear" Layton said to himself.

_I Must Be Dreaming How Could It Be!_

* * *

><p>Guess who the person is come on GUESS!<p> 


	5. Strange

Hi everyone this chapter will totally make you say WHAT?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lost Future 2 Clive's Return Ch5 Strange<strong>_

Luke and Layton stood in shock.

"Why" Luke said quietly to himself.

"What is the meaning of this" Layton said firmly.

It was Clive Dove.

Clive said nothing.

He ran downstairs and went for the door.

"STOP" Layton yelled.

Clive struggled to open the door.

Layton grabbed Clive's coat.

Clive ran and ran trying to get out of his grip.

He grew angry.

Clive took out a knife hidden in his pocket.

Luke noticed the knife.

"PROFESSOR, the knife" Luke warned.

Layton let go.

Clive ran and soon disappeared.

"That wasn't Clive" Layton said looking at Clive run.

Luke looked at Layton.

"Who is it, Professor?" Luke asked.

"I don't know but it looked like a female" Layton said.

_A girl but who would frame Clive and what kind of girl would do that? _Luke thought confused.

Luke couldn't stand to him or her run.

Luke started running after him.

"Luke!" Layton shouted.

Layton ran after Luke. Luke ran and ran.

"STOP" Luke shouted.

Clive didn't stop.

Clive turned to the left and Luke was then hit by a post.

Luke got up and ran.

Luke got close and grabbed Clive's coat which made him trip.

Clive was on the ground.

"I gotcha now, scum" Luke said pointing at Clive.

Luke pinned Clive down with all his strength.

_Wow this is a girl cause Clive is weak now but he's always stronger _Luke thought.

Luke took off Clive's hat.

Luke gasped and so did Layton.

It Was Flora Reinhold.

Flora kicked Luke behind the knee and made him fall.

Flora stood up and put on Clive's hat and ran.

"FLORA WAIT!" Luke yelled.

It was too late Flora was gone.

"Professor, did you know it was Flora?" Luke asked looking at Layton.

"No she was the least person I would expect" Layton said.

**The Next Day **

Luke awoke depressed and confused.

Luke walked downstairs and saw Layton waiting for him.

"Professor, why was Flora dressed up as Clive?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid to say this but I don't know, Luke" Layton said drinking his tea.

"Professor do you think that letter is fake?" Luke asked.

"Yes I highly think that, Luke" Layton said.

Luke's phone rang.

"Hello" Luke said.

"Hey dude its me Kar so I heard that you were almost kidnapped" Kar said curiously.

"How did you know that?" Luke asked.

"It was on the newspaper" Kar said.

"You read the newspaper?" Luke said confused.

"Well my mom does oh yeah by the way is uh Hershel Layton their?" Kar asked.

"Uh yeah he's my guardian why do you want to talk to him?" Luke asked.

"Oh no not me my mom says that she knows him?" Kar said.

"Well what's your mom's name?" Luke asked.

Luke gasped and quickly handed the phone to Layton.

"Professor HERE it's someone important" Luke yelled.

"Who is it, Luke?" Layton asked.

"Find out, Professor" Luke said smiling.

Layton grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Layton said.

"Uh hello is this Hershel Layton?" a woman asked quietly.

"Yes may I ask who is speaking?" Layton asked.

"Its me Claire" Claire said.

Layton seemed surprised.

"Uh well why did you call?" Layton asked.

"Oh well I saw Flora today talking to a man that looked like Clive or was I mistaken" Claire said.

Luke turned on the TV.

It was on the news channel.

"Breaking news ladies and gentlemen" the anchor man said.

"Professor LOOK" Luke said pointing at the TV.

"It seems the person who escaped a day ago was a man age 23 named Clive Dove it seems he was caught at a back alley early last night and that one person named Luke Triton had visited him late at night it seems the police want to ask this 13 year old boy some questions later in the day" The anchor man said.

Layton and Luke were surprised.

"Claire I have to go" Layton said hanging up.

Layton handed Luke his phone.

"Professor, where are we going?" Luke asked curiously.

"We can't be here while camera men invade you" Layton said joking around.

"Your right, Professor" Luke said.

Luke and Layton went out the door.

"With any luck we can find Flora also" Luke said smiling.

"Even if we do find her won't she just run" Layton said.

Luke and Layton sat on the benches when Luke took out The Story Of Evil.

"Which page are you on?" Layton asked.

"I'm on page 28 when the queen gets mad at the beautiful maiden of green" Luke said.

_Flora is acting strange but why? _Luke thought.

_Could It Be That She's Trying To Act Like The Daughter Of Evil?_

* * *

><p>Review please<p> 


	6. Kar Meets Layton

I'm sorry this took ages but here it is I was totally sick thats why LoL!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lost Future 2 Clive's Return Ch6 Kar Meets Layton<strong>_

Luke and Layton searched everywhere for Flora but they couldn't find any clues and the townsfolk weren't helping.

Sooner or later it got worse.

Luke and Layton walked past a poster and Luke stopped to look at it.

"Professor, look!" Luke yelled pointing at the poster.

Layton turned to look at it.

"Oh dear" Layton said.

The poster said

"Reward find Luke Triton and earn 1,000 dollars".

"Are police really that desperate?" Luke asked himself.

Pretty soon lots of people were staring at Luke.

Luke and Layton walked past the police station and that wasn't a good idea.

"GET HIM!" a police man yelled pointing at Luke.

Pretty soon Luke and Layton were surrounded.

"Hello Layton" Inspector Chelmey said.

"Inspector, are you behind all the posters in town" Layton asked adjusting his hat.

"Well yes I have to get to the bottom of this and since you weren't at your house I figured you didn't want to talk" Chelmey said.

"Absurd!" Luke shouted crossing his arms.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we ask you questions inside?" Chelmey asked.

Barton nodded a yes to Luke so that he knows he wouldn't get hurt.

"I'll go" Luke said.

"Come" Chelmey said motioning him in his direction.

"Wait" Luke shouted.

Chelmey turned to him.

"Yes?" Chelmey asked.

"Can the Professor come?" Luke asked.

Their was a moment of silence.

"Ye-" Barton was cut off.

"No only you. Layton can wait outside come on be a gentleman Layton can't always be holding your hand" Chelmey said.

Luke looked at Layton with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry , Luke" Layton said smiling.

Luke walked into the police station proudly but he still turned to see Layton and kept walking.

Layton sat on a bench near the Police Station entrance.

Layton then noticed a young girl run to him that looked like Claire.

"Yo" the girl said.

"Hello may I ask who you are" Layton asked.

"I'm Kar you might remember me as Claire's daughter" Kar said winking.

Layton looked surprised.

"Daughter? I thought you were her family member or Luke's friend?" Layton said a bit of confusion in his voice.

"Nope I'm Claire's daughter you might know her as your old girlfriend" Kar said.

Layton blushed a bit.

Kar noticed and laughed.

"Well where's your mother and father?" Layton asked.

"Well mom's shopping for groceries and dad is a secret" Kar said poking Layton when she said father.

Layton seemed confused.

"You know what I meant right, dude?" Kar asked looking at Layton's confused face.

"No, not exactly" Layton said.

Kar rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a gentleman or what not JEEZ" Kar said annoyed.

"Wait wasn't Claire killed in the explosion 13 years ago?" Layton asked.

"Yup turns out Dimitri found a cure to Claire's death and then later I was born but my dad aien't Dimitri or then I would be ugly but later you'll know who my dad is" Kar said poking Layton and winking.

"Kar?" a women shouted spotting Kar.

"Dang" Kar said snapping her figures.

Kar went on Layton's shoulders.

Layton got up.

"HEY don't drop me!" Kar yelled commandingly.

The woman giggled as she walked to Layton's direction.

"Are you Kar's mother?" Layton asked.

"Yes I'm Claire" Claire said taking off her hat.

Layton gasped almost letting go of Kar.

"HEY I'M STILL HERE" Kar yelled almost falling.

"Is Kar giving you trouble, Hershel" Claire asked giggling.

"Well no" Layton said smiling.

"Where's Kar's father?" Layton asked curious.

"Oh that's-"

Just then Luke came out of the station and hugged Layton.

"Who's that, Professor?" Luke asked looking at Claire.

"Don't you remember, Luke that's Claire" Layton said smiling.

"What? Kar that's your mom?" Luke said surprised.

"Yeah that wasn't really a hard puzzle, dude" Kar said.

"But Claire is such a lady and your uh-"

Luke was cut off.

"I'm what, Luke?" Kar asked crossing her arms.

"Why're you on the Professor's shoulders?" Luke asked a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Cause this dude is my-"

Kar was cut off.

"Come on let's go, Kar" Claire said.

"Ok" Kar said getting off.

"Bye Kar and Claire" Luke said waving.

"Wow their names sound the same" Luke said to himself.

(Kar's name is pronounced Care if you didn't know)

As they went home they looked around and saw that all the posters of Luke were replaced by Clive's which wasn't a surprise.

Layton opened the door but he was surprised.

"What is it, Pro-"

Luke stopped and stared.

The house was a mess as if someone broke in.

Luke gasped.

Layton ran up stairs to see if anything was missing while Luke checked downstairs.

"Luke!" Layton yelled from upstairs.

"Coming!" Luke yelled back running to him.

Layton was in Flora's room and saw that everything was gone.

Luke gasped.

Luke ran to his room worried his bear is gone while Layton looked around Flora's empty room.

Layton saw a note just as Luke walked back in.

It read

"Can Light Ice Veins Evilly, Mister You Lake Original Vainest Easily"

Luke stared at it.

"What does it mean, Professor" Luke asked confused.

"Luke, there is a secret message do you see it?" Layton asked.

"No" Luke said.

"Try to figure it out and look at it in a different way" Layton said.

Luke thought staring at the note.

Luke gasped.

"But what does it mean, Professor?" Luke said knowing the message.

"Well someone has interest in Clive that's for sure" Layton said.

_Who would write this type of message _Luke thought.

_The message is: _

_Clive, My Love_

* * *

><p>Hello fans plz Review!<p> 


	7. Action Occurs

Hey fans this chapter is really AWESOME it makes you say Wha?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lost Future 2 Clive's Return Ch7 Action Occurs<strong>_

Luke awoke in the afternoon very sleepy.

Layton was downstairs waiting for him.

"What took you so long, my boy?" Layton asked curiously as Luke walked downstairs.

"Oh Professor! You were waiting for me? I'm SO sorry!" Luke said sleepy.

"Thinking about the note?" Layton asked.

"Yes" Luke answered.

Layton sighed.

Time passed as they watched the news but just then they heard a rumble.

"What's that!" Luke shouted loudly as the rumbling grew louder.

Just then a car burst though the wall breaking the TV.

"Luke!" Layton shouted not seeing Luke anywhere as the house was covered in fog.

"PROFESSOR!" Luke shouted not seeing Layton through the fog.

Layton then saw Luke and hugged him tightly.

"Professor?" Luke said confused.

"It's me, Luke" Layton said as the fog cleared off.

Layton saw a blue modern car covered in white ash.

Layton and Luke analyzed the car and found another note.

It read

"If you try to find out the truth you'll die even if you are a loved one!"

Luke stared at it.

Layton called repairmen to fix the wall which would take a week so they had to stay at a motel.

Luke stared at both notes just as Layton turned on the TV.

"Over 50 people were killed in the office explosion" the anchor man said.

This caught Layton and Luke's attention.

"Professor, that's your office!" Luke yelled standing on his bed and pointing.

"Oh dear" Layton said looking at the burnt building.

Luke remembered all of the memories in that office that have now been blown up.

"They say a man in a hat had put some explosives inside" the anchor man said.

"A man in a hat?" Luke repeated thinking.

Just then their was a knock on the door.

"That must be the room service!" Luke shouted happily.

Layton laughed as he saw Luke skip to the door.

"Here is your-"

the room service girl and boy froze and so did Luke.

"Who is it, Luke?" Layton asked.

"Flora and Clive?" Luke shouted.

It was Flora Reinhold and Clive Dove in waiter uniforms.

"Hurry!" Clive shouted grabbing Flora's hand and running.

"WAIT!" Luke and Layton shouted chasing after them.

They chased them outside.

Luke jumped and tackled Clive.

"LUKE!" Layton shouted.

Clive pinned Luke down and ran with Flora.

Luke then grabbed Flora's hand making her and Clive fall.

"What's going on!" Luke asked.

Layton went to Luke's side.

Flora and Clive said nothing.

Clive carried Luke bridal style and ran.

"Wait!" Layton shouted.

"PROFESSOR!" Luke yelled teary.

Just then they noticed they were standing in the middle of the road and a truck was head their way.

Clive dropped Luke and carried Flora and ran off leaving Luke to die.

"LUKE!" Layton shouted picking Luke up and running to the other side of the street.

Luke's heart raced and so did Layton's.

Layton hugged Luke tightly.

"Touching" Clive said holding a knife that had streaks of blood.

Flora was running in the distance.

Layton and Luke froze.

Clive swung up his knife.

Luke closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw Clive on the ground.

"Come, Luke!" Layton said.

_The Professor slapped him? _Luke thought.

Clive grabbed Luke's ankle making Luke fall to the ground.

Clive then stood up grabbing Luke and putting the knife right near his neck.

"Luke!" Layton shouted.

No one was around since the motel was in an unpopular part of town.

"Nuh uh uh Don't come any closer or the kid gets it" Clive said sliding the knife across Luke's cheek and making a cut that bled.

Layton grew pale at the sight of the blood.

"Professor" Luke whispered softly.

"Not so much of a hero huh, Layton" Clive said drawing the knife closer to Luke's neck.

Layton froze.

"What do you want" Layton asked.

"I want you both DEAD!" Clive shouted.

Luke grew nervous as Clive empty hand took off his hat.

"What are you going to do?" Layton said a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to stab him in the head!" Clive said commandingly.

Luke trembled as Clive's empty hand held his chin.

Clive's hand then stroke his neck making him more nervous.

"STOP!" Layton shouted just as Clive was about to kill him.

"Yes?" Clive asked.

"K-Kill me instead" Layton said his head looking at the ground.

"Gladly" Clive said dropping Luke and about to throw the knife.

"NO!" Luke yelled jumping on Clive.

"HEY GET OFF!" Clive yelled.

Clive stabbed Luke on the upper arm.

Luke screamed in pain but kept fighting.

The knife flew out of Clive's hand and was stuck on the ground.

Layton went to help Luke and grabbed Clive's arm.

"Why are you doing this?" Layton asked gripping Clive's arm tightly.

"I'm NOT telling!" Clive shouted.

"Tell me" Layton said firmly.

"NO!" Clive shouted.

Clive punched Layton with tears in his eyes and ran.

Luke hugged Layton.

"Professor!" Luke shouted happily.

"Luke!" Layton said happily.

"I was so scared, Professor" Luke whispered trembling.

"It was natural to be scared, Luke" Layton said kindly.

"Were you scared, Professor?" Luke asked.

"Of course I was, my boy" Layton said.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because I thought I would...lose you" Layton said his voice dropping a level.

Luke grew teary as he held his upper arm to try to stop the bleeding.

They walked back to the motel and Layton put a bandage around Luke's wound.

Luke and Layton watched TV the whole day and Luke didn't let go of Layton's coat.

It grew nighttime and Luke held Layton's coat tighter.

"Professor?" Luke asked.

"Yes?" Layton asked back.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Luke asked holding on tighter.

"If you need to, my boy" Layton said smiling.

That night Luke slept with Layton.

The night was quiet but it still made Luke scared.

_Why were they dressed up as waiters and who was driving that blue car that they didn't even have the manners to say sorry I broke your wall _Luke thought.

**The Next Day **

Luke awoke with Layton at his side.

Their was a knock on the door.

Luke approached the door slowly.

He saw Clive dressed as a waitor.

"Don't hurt me!" Luke shouted scared.

"What do you mean I can't hurt my customers" Clive said confused.

"But yesterday you tried to kill me?" Luke said confused.

"I didn't do anything like that?" Clive said.

"B-B-But...never mind" Luke said.

"Okaaay anyway I'm here to give you extra towels" Clive said handing Luke 5 towels from the cart.

"Thank You" Luke said closing the door.

_WAIT A MINUTE! _Luke thought.

Luke dropped the towels and jolted the door open.

"WAIT!" Luke shouted.

Layton awoke from all the shouting Luke did and he went to his side.

"Aren't you still supposed to be in jail?" Luke shouted confused.

"Nope I was bailed out" Clive answered.

"By who?" Luke asked.

"I really don't know" Clive said confused and walking away.

"What happened, my boy?" Layton asked rubbing his eyes.

"Clive didn't remember what happened yesterday" Luke said.

"Hmmm" Layton said thinking.

"What are you thinking, Professor?" Luke asked curiously.

"Nothing, Luke" Layton said.

_This mystery is more confusing than I thought _Luke thought.

"It Just Doesn't Add Up"

* * *

><p>I bet right now your saying "OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT" ANYWAY <em><strong>PLZ REVIEW!<strong>_And check out my other Layton Stories


	8. The Story Of Evil

Hi guys this chapter is for people who don't know The Story Of Evil you can watch it on Youtube the first song is called Daughter Of Evil but this chapter is on the servant's POV and their is a song for him that's the 2nd song which is called Servant Of Evil so check out the videos also and don't forget bthe others like Regret Message and Re-Birthday and Daughter Of White

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lost Future 2 Clive's Return Ch8 The Story Of Evil<strong>_

That same day Luke's bandages made things a bit worse.

Blood kept pouring out of Luke's wound that all of the bandages put on him have been painted red making Layton replace them every hour.

"Sorry I'm such a hassle, Professor" Luke said sadly.

"It's fine, my boy" Layton said smiling replacing the bandages.

It hurt Luke whenever his bandages were replaced but he tried not to cry.

"Professor" Luke said.

"Yes?" Layton asked.

"Do you think Clive is being controlled?" Luke asked.

"I doubt it, Luke" Layton said.

"Then what do you think, Professor?" Luke asked.

"I don't know" Layton said unsure.

Luke started to think.

"Professor, can you hand me The Story Of Evil" Luke asked politely.

"Here" Layton said handing Luke the book.

Luke read and read.

Luke read aloud.

**The Story: Chapter 2**

I'm the servant known as Len Kagamine the twin of the evil queen Rin Kagamine.

I obey her and stab and kill whoever defies her.

I protect her I am her only one left.

Even though her soul is black I see her soul turn white when she laughs and smiles.

But one day I was sent to get some bread and vegetables for the queen.

While in town my hat had been blown I tried grabbing it back but I tripped on my own feet.

I looked up and saw a beautiful girl of green who had my hat in her slim hand and she smiled.

She had a gentle smile and a tender voice.

"Are you okay, sir?" she asked handing me my hat as I stood.

"I'm fine Thank You, Ma'am" I said standing up and taking my hat.

"What's your name?" she asked smiling.

I seemed to be blushing.

"Len Kagamine" I said a bit scared of what her reaction would be.

"Oh your the queen's brother well my name is Miku Hatsune" Miku said smiling.

"Come on, Miku" the boy behind her said.

"Coming, Katio. Anyway bye" Miku said waving.

I stared as she walked away with Katio who held 2 ice-creams.

What is this feeling I'm feeling in my heart.

I feel warm inside.

Is this love?

Anyway when I went home I found the queen crying on her bed.

"What's wrong, milady?" I asked standing up straight.

"It's nothing" Rin said over her sobs.

I watched her cry.

I might be her servant but I still feel pity for her.

I went to my room hopefully waiting for Rin to ask for tea or something cause I was a bit bored.

"LEN!" Rin yelled from her room.

I walked in quickly.

"Yes, Milady?" I asked.

"Go send someone to burn the village of the neighboring nation" Rin yelled sobbing and angry.

"Rin calm down you can't just destroy a village without reason" I said trying to calm her.

"I want my husband NOW! And if I can't have him then that DUMB girl CAN'T neither!" Rin yelled sobbing.

I looked at the ground thinking I then looked up.

I saw Rin holding a necklace that opened up to reveal a picture.

The picture was Katio.

_D__oes she mean Miku? _I thought worried.

_I...I love her I don't want to see her die _I thought.

"LEN! Burn her house down NOW!" Rin commanded angrily.

I sighed powerlessly.

"Yes, Milady" I said bowing and walking away.

Rin sat on her bed starring at the picture.

I went out at night to the giant mansion that she slept and worked in.

It was midnight and no one was awake I drop oil around the house and lit a match.

I held the match in my hand and trembled as it didn't want to let go and drop it.

I backed away and was about to dispose of the match but I tripped and the match fell out of my hand onto the oil.

I watched as the fire spread quickly.

"Fire!"

the words escaped out of my mouth but I didn't men to say it.

It was my heart telling me to do the right thing.

I saw a girl with white hair running out and holding Miku's hand.

I hid behind a tree quickly so she won't know I did it.

I went back home a bit depressed of what I have done.

"Ha ha ha ha ha" Rin laughed in her squealed voice.

"Your the best brother EVER, Len" Rin said happily as she drank her tea.

"I know, Milady" I said bowing.

"Well since you did this task so...beautifully I want you to dispose of that runt!" Rin said throwing a knife to the ground in front of me.

"Who am I gonna kill tonight, Milady" I asked worried.

"Her name is Miku Hatsune a girl who thinks she's SOOOO nice, I hate her!" Rin said jealous.

That night Miku was at the grave while I hid behind a tree.

I know I might look like I was stalking her but stalking wasn't invented back then.

I snuck up behind her with me sweating and gripping the kinfe in my hand.

Miku turned around.

"Hello Len" Miku said smiling.

I backed away an put the knife behind my back.

"Hi Miku" I said shyly.

"I know your gonna kill me and I know you burnt my house down" Miku said kindly as if she understood me.

"How?" I ask no longer hiding the knife.

"Katio told me your sister had proposed and warned me about how evil she is and what she might do" Miku said smiling.

"Well I'm sorry but I was sent to take you away from this Earth" I said gripping the knife tighter.

_What was that? I should have just said I'm gonna kill you if I was gonna say something stupid like that _I thought.

"Well It's okay I know you have to obey your sister" Miku said smiling.

I ran to her holding the knife tightly.

I stabbed her in the stomach while holding her hand.

"Goodbye, Len Kagamine" Miku whispered.

Miku died in my arms.

I put her down near the well.

I smiled when I saw that she died smiling.

I cried a bit but immediately rubbed them away.

I went home and found Rin laughing.

I tapped her shoulder and she seemed scared.

I didn't notice I had Miku's blood all over me from hugging her.

"Sorry" I said smiling at Rin.

"It's okay" Rin said fake smiling.

I went to my room and washed Miku's blood out of my face and clothes.

The next day I heard people chanting Rin's name outside and it looked like a riot.

"Milady, should I suppress the people?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah" Rin said not caring.

I went outside.

"People stop! I'm warning you the queen does not like riots!" I shouted to the crowd.

"How do you know" a farmer said a bit rudely.

"I'm her servant and as you know she is a bit mean and I really don't want to summon some knights" I said honestly.

The riot continued.

I told Rin and she just said

"Whatever send out the knights"

So I summoned them and I stood as I saw the riot run in different directions in panic.

I heard many screams from loved ones being stabbed or just pain.

I wanted to stop this but I couldn't I don't want to be beheaded and also I can't go against my sister.

I went inside not bearing to see anymore blood today.

"Good job, Len" Rin said doing her nail polish on her throne.

"Thank You, Milady" I said.

During the rest of the day at the market I heard some people talking about a revolution which made me panic.

I ran to the queen.

"Milady!" I shouted panicing.

"Yes, Len?" Rin asked not interested.

"You must leave at once" I said quickly.

Rin looked at me.

"Why this is my country I just can't leave" Rin argued.

"It's just a revolt, Len now hurry and suppress the people" Rin shouted angry at the news.

"Milady this isn't a revolt..."

I trailed off.

Their was silence.

"It's a revolution" I said firmly.

Rin grew surprised.

"No it's not" Rin said commandingly.

Just then their was banging on the door.

"HERE!" I said quickly handing her my long coat that covered the whole body.

"What why?" Rin asked.

"Just put it on and run far away" I said.

"But-"

"It's okay no one will tell the difference"

I kissed her on the cheek and put on one of her favorite dresses and let down my pony tail.

Rin stood their for a second and then ran.

I opened the door and saw a red knight that used to work for us but stormed off yelling

"Your evil!"

The red knight put her sword near my neck and shouted

"Your reign of evil is over, Rin"

I smiled trying to act like Rin.

"Hello Meiko nice to see you here" I said in my Rin voice.

Meiko put cuffs on me and Katio who was also the leader of the revolution put chains on my ankles.

I was taken to the town square for my punishment or should I say Rin's.

I saw a thing that cut people's head I'm thinking that's my punishment.

I look at the crowd in my depressed face.

I see someone running to the front.

It was Rin Kagamine.

She breathed heavily and looked at me and smiled over her tears.

I smiled back while the chopper went down on my head.

I Died.

**End Of Chapter 2 **

Luke closed the book.

"Was it a good chapter, Luke?" Layton asked.

"It's rather sad" Luke said.

"May I read chapters 1 and 2?" Layton asked reaching out his hand.

"Sure, Professor" Luke said handing him the book.

Luke sat on his bed.

_I have a feeling... _Luke thought.

_The Book Is Tied To This Mystery Isn't It?_

* * *

><p>Hi everyone <em><strong>PLZ REVIEW<strong>_ and I kinda hate this chapter cu I had to type the story that I already know which is boring to me


	9. Worse Than Before

I love the end of this chapter cuz you'll be like WHA NO WAY! I'm serious

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lost Future 2 Clive's Return Ch9 Worse Than Before<strong>_

Luke rubbed his bandages.

It was still morning and Luke had read only the title of Chapter 3 of The Story Of Evil it was titled

"Regret Message"

After reading chapter 2 Luke felt more depressed than when he read chapter 1.

Layton continued reading.

He was in the middle of Chapter 1 which is Rin's POV.

Someone knocked on the door and it was Clive again this time they had a first aid kit.

"Hello is it okay if I check on your wounds, Luke?" Clive asked smiling.

"Sure" Luke said opening the door wider.

"Hello Professor" Clive said.

Layton didn't answer he seemed very interested in the book.

Clive and Luke sat on the bed. Clive took off Luke's bandages.

"Have you been bleeding a lot, Luke?" Clive asked.

"Yes is that bad?" Luke asked worried.

"Well yes but I have something to stop it and if you keep losing blood you'll pass out and soon die" Clive said holding a tiny bottle that looked like eye drops.

"Wait you didn't go to college or Medical school" Luke said hesitating the drops.

"I read books as in I studied so I know what I'm doing" Clive said.

Clive put the drops on Luke's wound and pus started coming out making Luke worry a bit.

Clive quickly put Luke on new bandages.

"Here, this is also to stop the blood from coming out from inside your body" Clive said handing Luke some red pills.

Luke examined the pills.

"Uh okay" Luke said taking the pills from his hand unsure.

Clive smiled and stood up.

"Well I have to go there are other sick and injured people here" Clive said walking out.

Layton was now on Chapter 2.

Luke stared at the pills unsure if they were supposed to be red.

After 5 minutes Layton closed the book.

"Professor, you finished!" Luke said surprised.

"Yes but only up to chapter 2" Layton said smiling.

Layton looked at the pills in Luke's hand.

"So that's what Dr. Dove gave you?" Layton asked.

_Dr. Dove is he saying Clive? _Luke thought.

"Yes" Luke answered.

Luke got a glass of water and smashed the pill and put the powder in the water and drank it.

Layton watched the news as always.

Luke joined Layton holding his coat.

Luke started coughing.

"Is something wrong, Luke?" Layton asked curiously.

"Nope" Luke answered coughing.

Layton hit his back to try and stop his coughing but it didn't work and Luke continued to cough.

Luke drank more pill powder to see if he would get better somehow.

Luke stared to sweat a lot.

"Professor, is it normal to cough and sweat a lot?" Luke asked wiping some sweat from his forehead.

Layton put his hand on Luke's forehead to check for a fever but he was fine.

"Maybe those pills had side-effects that Dr. Dove didn't mention" Layton said.

"Yeah maybe" Luke said looking at the pills.

Luke drank more pill powder at night.

Luke slept on his own bed and went to the bathroom feeling a stomach ache.

Luke groaned while his hand on his stomach.

Luke then threw up in the toilet.

Luke laid back down on his bed feeling awful.

The next day Luke drank more pill powder.

"Professor..."

Luke trailed off.

"Yes, Luke?" Layton asked turning to Luke.

"Professor..." Luke said softly.

Luke who was standing on the bed fell off the bed hitting his head and landing pretty hard.

"Luke!" Layton shouted running to him.

Layton picked up Luke's head.

Luke's eyes had shut completely and he seemed to have trouble breathing.

Layton picked him up bridal style and headed to the Motel's Doctor's Office.

Layton slammed the door open.

"May I help you" the nurse said.

Layton breathed heavily showing that he ran all the way their.

"My-"

Layton was cut off.

"Your son?" the nurse shouted in surprise looking at poor passed out Luke.

"He's not my son but he needs assistants" Layton said.

"Okay give him here" the nurse said stretching out her arms to carry Luke.

Layton handed Luke to the nurse.

"We'll tell you anything after we check him" the nurse said walking to the operating room.

**In The Operating Room **

"The mission is going just as planned" the nurse said with a grin.

"Excellent" a man said turning around to reveal his face.

It was Clive Dove.

"What should we do with the boy" the nurse said.

"Run with him like last time" Clive said winking.

The nurse took off her blond wig and her true identity.

It was Flora Reinhold.

"Or maybe we can kill him and by we I mean you I mean you couldn't even kill him last time" Flora complained.

"I'm sorry, Milady" Clive said bowing.

"I'm the queen and the queen does NOT hold dumb little kids so HERE!" Flora said commandingly handing Luke to Clive.

Clive took Luke in his arms and looked at him as he slept like a baby.

_Don't worry, Luke I'll never hurt you _Clive thought smiling.

_I Might Be Flora's Servant But I Wouldn't Kill You...Maybe..._

* * *

><p>I can't say I told you so but I TOLD YOU SO! <em><strong>PLZ REVIEW<strong>_


	10. Secrets

I'm sorry this is soooooooooooooooooo short and that it took forever

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lost Future 2 Clive's Return Ch10 Secrets<strong>_

Layton sat in the waiting room worried.

He tapped his foot repeatedly on the floor trying to calm himself.

On the little table sat a copy of the pills that Luke had taken.

A pill fell on the floor and rolled to Layton.

He gazed at it and picked it up.

_This is rather odd it doesn't look like medicine or drugs but...something different _Layton thought as he examined the red pill.

Layton picked up the whole pack of pills and looked at the back of the little pack.

He read the small print

"Do not add anything! May be used in water. If pill is mixed with anything it will become poison and result to coughing, sweating, vomiting, and heart strokes"

Layton was so surprised he dropped the pills but then placed them back on the table.

Layton knocked on the operating room door.

"Yes?" the nurse asked opening the door a little.

"May I speak with Dr. Dove" Laytoin asked firmly.

"I'm sorry but Dr. Dove is busy" the nurse said closing the door.

Layton leaned on the door and heard glass break.

Layton started to eavesdrop.

"CLIVE WHAT THE HECK!" the nurse yelled.

Layton didn't hear Clive's voice respond as in he didn't want anyone to hear.

Layton tried to open the door but it was locked.

Layton knocked.

"We're BUSY, Mr. Layton!" the nurse shouted.

Layton banged on the door.

"JUST GO!" the nurse yelled.

Layton opened the door surprised to finally find it unlocked.

The nurse smiled.

Layton didn't see Clive or Luke anywhere.

"Nurse, where is Luke" Layton asked firmly.

The nurse grinned.

"Oh Professor you're so dumb sometimes" the nurse said in a different voice.

The nurse revealed her identity.

Layton was surprised to see Flora.

Flora grinned.

"You'll never find out the truth if your dead" Flora said taking out a knife.

_I've had enough violence _Layton thought.

"Now Flora, calm yourself and drop the knife" Layton said politely.

"Now why would I do that, Professor" Flora asked.

"Because you are a sweet girl you wouldn't kill me would you" Layton explained.

Flora covered her ears.

"STOP IT!" Flora yelled angry.

Layton stared as she shook her head and closed her eyes.

Flora was starting to feel guilty.

"Flora drop the knife" Layton said softly.

"SHUT UP!" Flora yelled.

Flora had a crush on Layton and she didn't want her feeling to interfere with her plan.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Flora yelled dropping the knife.

Layton just stared unsure of what to say.

Layton hugged Flora.

"NO STOP!" Flora yelled pushing Layton away.

"I'll be back and then you'll be DEAD you hear me!" Flora yelled jumping out the broken window.

Layton looked out the window and jumped out.

Layton started to run thinking of where Clive must have gone with Luke.

Layton couldn't find Luke or Clive anywhere and finally he found Clive sitting down while Luke laid there in a dark alley.

"Clive!" Layton shouted in surprise.

Clive stood up.

"I'm sorry, Professor but I have to do this" Clive said reaching for something in his coat.

Clive took out a pistol making Layton's heart thump faster.

"Why are you doing this" Layton asked waiting for death to reach him.

"Love, Layton...but you wouldn't know about that" Clive said pointing the gun to Layton's heart.

Clive had a flashback and his eyes widen and he lowered the gun.

Luke awoke confused and tired.

Clive looked at Luke.

"I'm not supposed to kill Layton I was assigned to kill Luke" Clive said looking toward Luke.

Luke looked at Clive in surprise when he noticed him point the gun at him.

"Don't Clive!" Layton shouted.

Luke grew teary.

Clive looked at the ground and lowered his gun.

"I-I can't" Clive said looking away from Luke.

"COME ON!" a voice shouted.

Just then a figure came from above the roof of a building.

It was Flora Reinhold.

"CLIVE! SHOOT!" Flora demanded pointing at Luke.

"I can't, my queen" Clive said looking at Flora.

Flora felt teary a bit.

"Please Clive" Flora said grabbing his coat and begging.

"Flor-"

"Please"

"But-"

"Clive you said you would do anything!"

"Yeah but I can't kill Luke I'm a wimp"

"Your not if you just kill him I mean its simple"

"Then how is Layton still alive"

Flora didn't respond.

Clive looked at Flora as she grew teary.

"I'm sorry, Luke" Clive whispered to Luke making sure Flora didn't hear.

"DON'T say sorry he deserves to be dead!" Flora shouted glaring at Luke.

Luke felt like crying but didn't.

Flora and Clive ran.

Layton stopped Luke from running after them.

_Flora why do you hate me? _Luke thought.

_Clive, Thank You For Not Killing Me_

* * *

><p>I HATE how this was SOOOOOOO short <em><strong>PLZ REVIEW!<strong>_


	11. Even More Puzzled

I'm sorry this took forever but **BLAME HETALIA THE BEST ANIME EVER** I finally forced myself back to Professor Layton and **TRYED** making this a good chapter but failed in the end...

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lost Future 2 Clive's Return Ch11 Even More Puzzled<strong>_

Luke kept wondering why Flora hated him while Layton watched the news.

Luke paced back and forth thinking hard but he couldn't find the answer.

Luke grabbed The Story Of Evil and continued reading for some clues maybe.

Layton had finished the whole story but didn't tell Luke.

**Chapter 3: Regret Message **

The ocean was beautiful this time of day but it's not when your alone in the world.

My name is Rin Kagamine I used to be an evil queen that had it all but after I saw my dear little twin brother die in front of me I started to question myself why I'm so evil.

It turns out the more I thought about my past actions the more I found out that I'm a monster.

I put my feet in the water as I held a bottle with a letter inside.

You see when my brother was alive he taught me this game where you put your wish in a bottle and that it'll some day come true.

I hoped this strange superstition would help me with my wish.

I put the bottle on the tip of my nose and whispered my wish and put it in the water to set out.

I watched as the bottle floated away.

I stood with a smile trying to be strong but the more I thought about the past the more I wanted to fall to the ground and cry just cry.

"I'm back, milady" Len said when he came back from killing the girl.

I turned around and was horrified from the blood that was all over him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Len said with a smile.

"I-It's okay" I responded still scared.

Len walked to his room and washed the blood off I followed him.

Len sighed as he stared at the now bloody red towel.

I stood beside the door.

Len I amuse started to cry for the green girl, Miku and said

"No! I can't cry! Whatever I do for Rin MUST make me h-happy..."

My heart cracked hearing that sentence but the crack was repaired all wrong instead of feeling sorry I grew even more angry making me worse.

I even remember when Len stole a watermelon from a commoner just for me but to get it he had to kill the poor person.

Because of me half of the population had dropped and one of the people is my brother.

I couldn't help it anymore! I dropped to my knees and gripped the watery sand and cried I cried like never before.

I had no home nothing not even my brother by my side.

If I tried asking for help someone would alert the police and have my head chopped off just like my brother.

"I-I..." I uttered trying to talk and not drown in my tears.

I heard footsteps come towards me but I didn't want to turn around just sob.

I don't care anymore.

"I wish for us to be reborn!" I shout sobbing.

I tried writing Len's full name on the watery sand as the footsteps grew louder.

"Yeah that would be nice..." Len's voice said.

I was shocked to hear his voice.

I turned around and didn't see him all I saw was a girl with white hair wearing a black and white dress holding a knife up.

I smiled that I heard his voice.

"Yeah..." I responded.

The girl swung her knife down ending my life...

**End Of Chapter 3**

Luke closed the book and thought.

"Professor" Luke uttered.

"Yes, my boy" Layton responded.

"Who's the girl in white?" Luke asked curiously.

Layton chuckled.

"Read more and you'll kind out" Layton said not wanting to give out spoilers.

"Hey Professor" Luke called again.

"Yes, Luke" Layton responded.

"Do you think the characters in the Story Of Evil are connected to this mystery somehow?" Luke asked.

"Well yes I have a feeling that this mystery is more like a reenactment" Layton said honestly.

"Reenactment? You mean Flora is Rin and Clive is Len?" Luke asked curiously.

"Precisely" Layton said with a smile.

Luke gasped realizing more.

"then I'm Miku Hatsune! Then who're you, Professor?" Luke asked thinking he'll know.

"Isn't it obivous? I'm Kaito" Layton said turning to Luke.

Luke was quiet.

"Professor, can you please tell me with the girl in white is" Luke begged.

"Okay well the girl's name is Haku.

In her hometown she was an outcast since everyone had green blue hair and she had white hair so she was always lonely.

Until one day she saved a girl's life in the forest but that girl was Miku one of the most popular girls in her village.

Instead of being mean like most girls she was very nice to Haku and they soon became close friends.

After that they ran away from the village and started working together in the big kingdom for a rich woman as maids.

Pretty soon Kaito came to visit the rich woman and saw Miku and automaticly fell in love with her.

After that Haku saw Miku less than before because of Kaito but when a letter arrived for Kaito she thought this letter would make him change his mind.

The letter was an engagement request from Rin Kagamine, the Daughter Of Evil.

Kaito denied the request making the queen angry and causing a lot of green haired girls to die including Miku.

When Haku heard the news about Miku's death from Kaito she was crushed and sad but soon that sadness turned into anger.

After hearing that the queen had dyed in the Revolution she lived by herself near the harbor where Rin goes to hide.

Haku was out one night looking at the beach when she heard a prayer and a familiar voice from the Confession Room in the Church.

That voice was from the Daughter Of Evil or Rin.

Haku started remembering the past and started to grow angry.

Haku found a knife and saw Rin crying in the water.

She went behind her and raised her knife up in the air as Rin turned and looked at her straight in the eyes smiling gently.

Haku stabbed Rin ending her life.

Haku felt good yet regretful.

She looked at the wet sand and read it

"I'm Sorry, Len Kagamine"

Haku wondered who that boy was but never found out"

Layton took a deep breath from the long explanation he did.

"So who's Haku in this?" Luke asked curiously.

"I don't know, Luke" Layton said honestly.

Then their was a knock on the door.

Layton answered it.

It was Clive.

Clive stood up straight and looked very serious but harmless.

"May I come in?" Clive asked politely.

"Uh Yes" Layton said closing the door behind him.

Luke stood up.

"What are you doing here" Luke said rudely pointing at him.

"Now Luke we have to be polite" Layton lectured.

"But...never mind" Luke said crossing his arms.

Clive sat on the bed.

"I-I have to tell you something" Clive said looking at the floor.

Luke turned the TV off to hear.

"Yes" Layton responded.

"W-Well I want you to stop Flora! She's behind all this!" Clive nearly shouted.

Layton didn't respond neither did Luke.

"That's all I came to say" Clive said getting up and wanting to leave.

Clive walked out without hesitation.

Layton and Luke looked at each other first shocked and then confused.

"Why did he come just to say that?" Luke asked.

"Something is very odd" Layton said thinking.

* * *

><p>Wow I'm a <strong>FAILURE <strong>I mean I try making an awesome chapter and end up with **TOTAL GARBAGE **someone please whip me or something I just feel so **MAD **at myself! Now I have **EPIC** writers block **THANKS A LOT HETALIA **damn you...even though the Hetalia guys are **TOTALLY** hot *shot by myself*

:( you may review this piece of crap...


End file.
